A garnish made of resin, which may be attached to a back door of a vehicle, is attached to a panel of a door main body (i.e., a vehicle body member) by using screws or the like. It is known that when such a garnish has a long form, an edge (or an end edge) of the garnish in the longitudinal direction tends to droop, wave, or the like, due to an influence of heat.
As a technique for solving this problem, a garnish for a vehicle has been proposed in which a reinforcing member made of metal is applied to the back side of an edge of the main body of the garnish, along the longitudinal direction, and the garnish main body is attached to the vehicle body member together with the reinforcing member (see, for example, Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2005-119459.
However, in the above-described conventional garnish for a vehicle, a reinforcing member made of metal, which has a high rigidity and is not relatively less affected by heat, should be provided as a separate member, which causes increases in the number of parts and in the weight. This has been a problem to be solved.